kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Angol Mois
| voiced by = , | wordplay = | alias = More, Angol Moa | age = 12-15According Central Statistical Agency (Ethiopia) estimate | gender = Female | species = Angol | born = | occupation = }} : For the father, see Mois' father. In the Keroro Gunso universe, is a character portrayed as the "King of Terror". Character When Angol Mois was young, Keroro would always play with Mois, and eventually Mois fell in love with Keroro. Relationships * Mois' father (King of Terror) * Cousin of Angol Fear from SoulCalibur IV * Loves Keroro (calls him Uncle) * Hated by Tamama (although she doesn't know it) * Feared by Kururu * Angol Tia - mother * Asami - doppelganger, cousin * Natsumi Hinata, Momoka Nishizawa, Koyuki Azumaya - friends *Pururu- Rival Appearance * Eye color: Orange * Hair color: Blond (Pekoponian disguise)/Silver (true form) * Normally wears a white shirt with a blue skirt/ a purple and white dress. *Side bangs *Shooting star barrette Overview "July 2002. The King of Terror descends from the sky and King Angolmois awakens."Keroro Gunso Episode 53 Part B: Angol Mois, More More Flower-Viewing Angol Mois is the "King of Terror", who is ditsy and insecure as a result of her impact from space. She was sent to planet Earth to arrive in July 1999 for Earth's destruction, as predicted by Nostradamus, under orders from her father. She states that during her first appearance she told Nostradamus to deliver a message to the humans warning them of her arrival. In the anime, she arrives 500 years too early and takes a nap in orbit, until she wakes up in 2005 ,3 years too late. In the manga, she lands near Fuyuki, while in the anime, she lands on Giroro's tent. In both, she is taken into the Hinatas' home, where she is nursed back to health by Natsumi. When she wakes up, she reveals her true form and begins to destroy the Earth, until Keroro, who arrives later, is persuaded by Fuyuki to stop Mois. She is close friends with Keroro, who she calls oji-sama, which means, roughly, "Uncle". Tamama often competes with her for Keroro's attention (and affection). Her transformation sequences, stylized costume, and related accessories may make her a parody of the "magical girl" genre. As an added note, Mois' Pekopon-form wears a hairclip explicitly in the shape of the Science Patrol's Ryuusei-mark in the anime (while the girl whose form/soul she "borrowed" has an Ultra Garrison-mark hair clip). Her name is frequently used in puns on the Japanese phrase moe-moe, which usually refers to a cute girl who appeals to older members of the audience. To blend in with the Earth people, Mois also transforms into a tanned, bleached-blond teenager (kogal) who is always seen in a school uniform and loose socks. Her true form is a pale gray-haired girl who wears a purple-and-white magical girlcostume. Although the Lord of Terror, she is anything but terrifying. She's sweet, clumsy, and peppy but can be scary when she's in Angol form, and uses her Lucifer Spear to split earth-like substances. The other side of the Lucifer Spear, it opens her diary that may not tell the truth. She got her Earth look from when she first arrived in 2002 (2009 in the anime), before she met the Hinatas. Her father had encouraged her to see only herself as important as this frame of mind was needed to become an effective planet destroyer. Thus, she chose the form of a Japanese school girl she saw ending a friendship with another girl for her own benefit. Attacks The Angols use seemingly magical weapons to destroy planets. Mois uses her Lucifer Spear as her weapon. It is a long golden staff with an asteroid-like sphere on one end and a crescent shape on the other. Her signature attack is the Hellmageddon (1:1), which can destroy a planet in a matter of seconds. When not destroying a planet, she often uses a scaled-down version of this attack (that can be as small as 1:1 trillion). Sometimes when she sees someone hitting Keroro, she transforms and uses this version of Hellmageddon, which usually catches others, including Keroro, in the blast. Once, she almost used a scaled-up version called ArHellmageddon (100:1) when she was angered. There is an attack called Dark Hellmageddon that if used can make a planet implode. When not in use, the Lucifer Spear becomes a cellphone, which she uses in turn to return to her Angol form. The Lucifer Spear can be also used for flying. Weakness She has two weaknesses, a large purple crystal called the Angol Stone, which Taruru used on her in episode 102 when she was about to attack Garuru; and her "uncle". The Angol Stone is a magnet-like substance that literally lures and traps the people of Angol inside the crystal and immobilizes them completely, somewhat like how kryptonite bothers Superman. Speech Mois often ends her sentences with the phrase "you could say, ...?" ("like, ...?" in the mangaversion?) and a four-character idiom. In the Funimation dub, she randomly speaks Spanish and she is not very smart . Calling Angol Mois Etymology Angol Mois' name is derived from the name of a (real) prophecy of Nostradamus, "Angolmois." Trivia * Angol Fear from the game Soulcalibur IV looks similar to Angol Mois, only with different colors, both of which were designed by Mine Yoshizaki. Fear is also her cousin. Angol Fear subsequently appeared in Volume 19 of the manga. *In Soulcalibur IV, one of Angol Fear's outfits is the color scheme that resembles Angol Mois. * The input command for Mois's cellphone to change to Lucifer Spear is 19997. Which implies the prophecy: On the 7th month in 1999. * She keeps a giant diary of what has happened. She exaggerates entries that both has her interest and that involve the Sergeant. She draws Keroro better than the others because of her love for him. She badly draws events that barely interests her (i.e. Mecha-Nyororo and Wettol King). It can only be opened with the Lucifer Spear. * All though Mois may be an adolescent by Angol Standards at the end of Encounter 26 of the Manga it is revealed that Mois is actually over 2000 Earth years old. * She has called Keroro, "Stupid Frog" instead of "Uncle" in episode 212a * In Anime, she is the only one that able to withstand Kururu"s dark aura. References Gallery 120px-Mois1.jpg|Angol Mois true form Than.jpg OH MOIS!.png Mois1.0.jpg|Mois's smile Mois1.gif|An art work of Mois. Moisy.png Angol_Mois.png this_is_a_angol_mois_sexy_by_natsumi___hinata-d31yey0.jpg|Woo woo angol_mois_of_duty_by_louiegil-d4jt62q.jpg Keroro5.png Angol Mois by louiegil-d4hshw3.png 54f739480320c63bca414fb7712a24c4ac7.jpg Our God.PNG|Mois God Hot drinks.PNG Saburo, Momoka, Moa, Arisa, Koyuki & Black Star.jpg Angol Mois as a ninja.png Angol Mois full body.png Mois BLUSHING.png Mois little with her uncle.png|Mois as a child in a flashback Por favor, dame mi teléfono tío.png Mois posing.png Mois's Kimono.png Mois Dishising.png Category:Characters Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Angolan Category:Keroro Gunso voice actors Category:Keroro Platoon